A New Start At Life
by lovedbyEdward
Summary: Isabella was tired of the southern wars, ready for a new life she left and found Forks she was content in Forks going to school with the humans pretending to be just like them little did she know her new life was once again about to change once the Cullens came to town How with Bella feel about the Cullens? Will she be able to face them or will she flee? vampires B\E
1. A New Life

Preface

I loved Forks, it had everything I needed to fade into the back ground and live my life peacefully without exposure. Even though I thought of them as food, I still went to school with the little children so I could have a little bit of a normal life that I have not had in over 90 years. I was almost happy here, this was my territory. Moving here from the southern wars was the best thing I did for myself. I had a good thing going here for myself that is until they showed up.

- Chapter 1-

I was sitting in the cafeteria at the back table by myself when I first heard about the new doctor and his family that recently moved here. Jessica Stanley the biggest gossip at Forks High sat a few tables over talking to Lauren the biggest bitch at Forks High when Jessica mentioned the Cullen's. I usually don't pay attention to the mindless chatter of the children but I was bored and for some reason the name Cullen caught my attention.

"Did you hear about the new doctor and his family that moved into the creepy big white house of the 101 highway?" Jessica asked Lauren as she started eating her salad.

"Yea their name is Cullen my mother works with Doctor Cullen she said he is drop dead gorgeous as well as his three adopted sons" Lauren replied with a sparkle in her eyes, no doubt thinking about which one she will snatch up before the other girls in school. Her eyes briefly flickered to me most likely wondering how much of a competition I'll be to her.

_Don't worry sweetie I only eat human boys I don't date them._ I thought to myself with a smirk.

"I heard Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted five teenagers three boys and two girls all the around our age they are supposed to be starting school tomorrow." Jessica said in reply to Lauren.

_Hmm interesting five adopted teens that's unusual oh well the human dealings have nothing to do with me_.

I was already thinking about my next hunt. Should I go to Port Angeles for a quick snack? Or go all the way to Seattle and really enjoy a hunt? I may as well just go to Seattle and stay all tomorrow and shop. I am not really ready to meet the new kids so they can stare at me and ask about the mysterious beautiful pale girl that sits alone. Besides I really don't want to have to get use to the new students' scents, it's already hard enough with all the other scents of the children. _Why do I go to school again?_ I could feel my contacts start to dissolve so I packed my stuff and walked to the restroom and change my contacts then head to my bio class. As I was walking to class I could feel the excitement of the coming hunt I have planned start to build inside me but as the excitement grew I could feel the unwelcome feeling of guilt that comes with my next kill. The guilt that would surly consume me tomorrow night when I got home.

I sat through my last two classes anxiously, willing the clock to move faster I was ready to get away from these kids and their mouth watering scents and be my vampire self again. the bell finally rang and I was the first one out of the gym and into the locker and half way dressed by the time the kids even got to their lockers open to get dressed. As I walked outside to my car I looked at the children as they all stood in their groups talking and laughing I wondered to myself when the last time I ever laughed like that or any even talked to someone, don't even smile. there's not much to smile about. I got in my car and drove home

Well at least I'll be hunting tonight so I won't be in my house all alone. When I got home I decided I didn't want to go to Seattle just yet so I went up to my room and changed into my hunting clothes grabbed one of my favorite books and sat down at my window sill to read for a couple of hours. Reading is probably the only trait I kept from my human years. I remember I loved to read, whenever my mother wasn't forcing me to luncheons with the other wealthy women in Mississippi or trying to marry me off to a rich man who was more than half my age, I was in the meadow behind my house reading.

My mother thought it was useless to spend all my time reading she wanted me to be a lady.

"a man doesn't want a women who only knows how to read Isabella" my mother would say.

My father encouraged it.

He would say "any respectable young man would marry a smart women and the only way to get smart is to read"oh how I loved my father.

He was a respectable man. He was hansom, smart and knew his way around a court room. That's how we became one of the wealthiest families in Mississippi and I was the apple of my father's eye anything I wanted I got. I knew my father loved me. I just wish I knew what became of my parents after my disappearance

I looked out the window into the dark forest as I tried to remember my human years. It was so long ago, I was only 18 when I was changed into what I am today. For 90 plus years I had to fight other vampires over territory. It was either fight or be killed. I wanted to die so many times I thought of giving up but I could never make myself do it. I got good at fighting and using my gift, I got so good at it that I became 1st command in our army. Hector was out leader and my creator. I hated him with everything in me. That's why I killed him because I knew there was no way I was getting out of the southern wars with him still alive and I had to get out. I was tired of the endless fighting and killing not to mention I was tired of the countless bite marks I have over every inch of my body. Yes I had to get out of there and start over. I moved around for years living the life a nomad but after a while even that got tired some. I stayed away from the south and stayed away from my kind, I don't think I will ever feel comfortable around them. Finally after endless wondering around in the woods of Washington I came across Forks and decided I wanted to stay here for as long as I could. I knew I could not hunt the people here in Forks the town is too small and the people would notice if someone went missing so I got to Port A or Seattle. Speaking of Seattle I am starting to get thirsty. I got up from the windowsill and put my book away. I walked out into the dark night smelling the fresh air I was ready for this hunt.


	2. The Hunt

As I raced through the forest towards Seattle I caught the sweet scent of none other than a vampire. Io stopped dead in my tracks and smelled the air it was a few days old I argued with myself if I should follow it or go on my way to Seattle and forget I even smelled it in the first play. Do I really want to find out what I might find at the end of the trail the scent leads? I thought to myself. No I don't I don't feel like fighting over my territory right now, I just want to hunt peacefully beside the scent is days old whoever it was, is long gone now. I convinced myself to keep running.

Who on earth would be wondering around in Forks I thought to myself as I ran. Usually my kind doesn't travel this far north it is very odd.

As I got nearer to the edge of Seattle I started to think of where I should find my pray. It was a Monday night so the streets won't be as crowed as they usually are on the weekends. I figured a bar should be good. I made my way to the nearest bar, it looked very ran down and smelled of cheap beer and dirty humans. I knew I was going to find my victim here.

I made my way into the bar and sat down at a table in the back so I can observe the bar. Know body was really paying much attention to me most of everybody was drunk. I spotted a man who was sitting alone nursing a beer; I could tell by his clothes that he was homeless. I figured know body would miss him much. I just wish he were a little cleaner but baggers can't be chooser so oh well. I waited for him to finish his drink and start to leave before I got up and left the bar so I could wait for him outside. As he was coming out of the bar I grabbed him dragged him to the shadows of a nearby alley by the time he registered what was going on I already latched onto his neck and started to feast on his sweet blood that chilled my raging bloodlust. When every last drop was gone I disposed the body in the dumpster making sure it was completely covered then I was off looking for my next victim.

When morning came I was full and satisfied. I decided to walk around and look at a few shops so I pulled out my dark sunglasses to hide my freshly crimson eyes. As I walked around I pondered about the new editions to Forks High and how they might affect my life. Who are they I thought to myself and why on earth would some hot shot Doctor move his family to little old Forks. I don't think Forks is even on the map. I guess my questions won't be answered until tomorrow when I got to school and hear the gossip. I can't help but be curious about this family and that got on my nerves. I never cared before about the happenings of the humans, why should I care now. That family being there makes no difference to me and my life.

I walked in to a small little clothes shop that looked like it had some promise. As I browsed the racks of clothes I heard the heartbeat of the employee she was making her way this way.

_No please stay away from me_ I thought to myself. I really don't feel like talking to any humans right now especially after my feast last night. As I thought of the man and women I drank from last night the guilt started to seep in I willed it away so I can deal with it later in the confines of my own home.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the young employees ask me. _You can help by walking away so I don't eat you._

"no thank you I'm just looking right now_" _I told the young lady as I flashed her a smile showing off my pearly white teeth.

That should keep her away. My smile did just what I wanted it to do. The woman's heart started to pick up and she walked away as fast as she could. I continued looking through the clothes and picked out a few shirts that I thought were cute. I didn't want to buy too much since I'm running home. I made my purchased and left. As I made my way out of the store I decided that was enough shopping. I was ready to go home. I walked to the edge of the forest and looked around o make sure know body was pay any attention to me. Then I took of running in the direction of Forks. I loved running the feeling of the wind wiping through my hair and pushing myself to my limit. Running was second nature to me it took no thought at all to just get up and run it made me almost love being what I am, almost.

I made it home after enjoying myself by running around the forest for a little while. When I got inside I decided on a hot bath to wash away last night's hunt. Hopefully I can wash away the guilt to but no that stays with me. I don't like to kill but really how else am I supposed to survive? I am a vampire, vampires need blood to function. There is no other way and I made peace with that and the guilt that comes with I got into my bath I thought about what I could do tonight to keep myself entertain.

There really isn't much to do. I'm sure if I had a mate I could think of something. I remember in the wars there were a few mated couples in our army I use to have to travel far to get away from the sounds they made. I was uncomfortable around them. My morals were still intact and still are. Being from the 19th century love making was for married couples only not for fun or a ways to end. It was for love. My creator Hector wanted me to be his mate but I couldn't feel that way for him especially since I hated him with everything in me. I don't believe there is a mate out there for me. Besides how will I ever meet him if I avoid all contact with my kind? Wouldn't I have to trust my mate? I don't trust anyone human or vampire, my years in the south taught me that. Who would want to mate me with all these scars on my body? One look at me and my kind knows I am from the south and know that I am dangerous. They tend to stay away from just as I tend to stay away from them.

The water in my bath gone cold so I decided to get out and put on my clothes that I will wear to school tomorrow. I grabbed my favorite book and went to my windowsill and started to read where I left off. Tomorrow I will go to school and meet the new kids at school who knows what tomorrow has in store for me.


	3. The Cullen's

When morning finally came I started to feel anxious I just knew today was going to be different. I was sure if I really wanted to go to school. I decided to just go to school and hurry and get the day over. I left for school a little earlier than usual, not wanting to sit around my house for another minute. When I got to the school I didn't notice any new cars in the student parking lot so I figured the new students haven't showed up yet. _Good_ I thought to myself I defiantly don't want to be out here when they do show up. I got out of my car and started to walk into the school, just as I made it to the entrance a brand new shiny silver Volvo pulled up getting every students attention. I kept walking not wanting to be a part of the starring students.

I went into the school to stand by my classroom door and wait for the bell to ring and class to begin. Hopefully I don't have any of the new students in any of my classes, I like having the seat next to me empty so I don't have to pretend to talk and play nice to the human sitting next to me. All through my morning classes all I heard about were the Cullen's and how beautiful they were or how well dressed they were and how four of them were apparently a couple and were caught holding hands. It was really starting to annoy me how much these kids cared about the new students. It's as if they have nothing better to talk about.

On my way to the cafeteria I was walking behind two freshmen girls who were once again talking about the Cullen's. I couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"Did you see them this morning when they got out of their car? It was as if they smelled something foul" one of the nameless girl said to her friend.

"Yea then they cuddled together for like some family meeting, how weird is that?" the other girl replied.

"Very weird but who cares, those guys are hot! I can't wait to talk to them"

"Yea right like you have a chance, did you see the two girls? They look like they can be models"

By then I was already over their conversation. It seems all these kids think about is the opposite sex. I made it to the cafeteria and went to stand in line for my food that I use as a prop so the humans don't notice I don't eat. When I got my food I turned around to make my way to my table when I notice it was already full with five unknown faces sitting at it. But that's not what stopped me from walking over there and demanding they leave my table at once. Sitting at my beloved back table where five vampires. i was frozen in place starring at them fighting an internal battle with myself _fight or flight _I thought to myself. Could I take them I wasn't sure. I definitely couldn't fight them here in front of these humans. Why haven't I caught their scent before? That's when it hit me I did catch one of their scents on my way to Seattle. I knew I should have followed it, and then I would have known there were vampires in Forks I wouldn't have been blindsided by their arrival today I would have known they were here.

_How could I be so stupid? I know better. Haven't your years in the south taught you anything? You're getting to comfortable._

I quickly scanned the cafeteria for the best exit route. I had to leave and I had to do it know. I will not sit around and wait for these vampires to start a war with me over this territory. That thought right there stopped me in my tracks.

_Territory, Forks belongs to me and I'll be damn if I let them come in here and take over what's mine. I may not care about these humans but they have been my companions for the last year and half. This is my home and I won't let them run me out of it. _

With that thought in place I became determine. I won't run away I'm going to stay and fight if I have to. I looked around and notice that some of the children were starting to look at me, most likely wondering why I was standing there looking at the Cullen's. The Cullen's have yet to notice me; they were too busy have a heated conversation. They were talking too low for me to hear it was just a small buzz in my ears. I could pick some words but nothing that made any since. I walked to a empty table on the other side of the cafeteria and observed the Cullen's.

They were all beautiful like all vampires are but they were above average. Something about them was different. There was a big burly man with dark curly hair he had his arm over the shoulder of one of the most beautiful women vampires I have ever seen she has honey blond hair. They were obviously a mated couple. Then there was a smaller woman who had short dark hair she had a blank look on her face like she wasn't there with the rest of us, like she was seeing something else. She was sitting next to a tall blond hair man. I knew out of all five of them he would be the most dangerous. I could tell by the marks on his neck and arms that are similar to mine that he is from the south. I knew I needed to stay clear of him. The last man that was there I couldn't really see his face since his back was to me but he was clearly tall with reddish brown hair. The one thing that they all had in common that I thought was very strange was their eyes, they were golden. I could tell from here that they were not contacts. How on earth did they get their eyes that color? It made them look more human and less threatening.

I was still starring at them when all of a sudden all five of them turned to look at me. They looked shocked to see me there. I narrowed my eyes at them at they sized me up most definitely wondering how much of a threat I was to them. The blond girl hissed at me which I in returned growled back at her low enough for only them to hear. I would not be threatened by them. Just one look at the blond girl I knew I could take her down and very easily. Who do they think they are coming in here thinking they can take over?

"This is claimed territory. You have no right to be here." I said to them in a menacing voice low enough so the humans can't hear.

The boy with the reddish brown hair was the one to speak up for them

"We did not know the area was already claimed, maybe you would like to come to our house and speak to our coven leader and we can come up with a treaty"

If he thinks I am going to their house alone they are truly crazy.

"I am not going to your house, and I do not wish to have a treaty with you. I want you gone."

The blond girl scoffed at me and that made me mad I was ready to rip her head off right here in the middle of the room. For some reason my anger started to fade and I started to calm down. I couldn't stop the feeling that started to move through my body

_What is this why have I calmed down all of a sudden? Is one of them gifted? Shouldn't my gift keep me from being affected from others gifts?_

I was confused I didn't like this feeling and I willed it away. As I tried to get this feeling away the boy started to talk again.

"Please I am sure we can come to an agreement, we are not threat to you or your territory."I wasn't sure if I believed him but this feeling of calm made me agree to a meeting.

"Find but I will not meet you at your house. There is a clearing not far north off the 101 highway I am sure you know of it being you live off the 101. I'll be there 12 midnight and we can talk about this treaty" just as I finished talking the bell rang. I didn't really feel up to going to class so I decided to skip the rest of the school day and go home.

I walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards the student parking lot. As I got into my car I started to think about my encounter with the Cullen's. There are seven of them in a coven; the doctor who I guess is the leader, his wife and then the five of them who I just met. That's too big, how are they able to be around each other without fighting. I could tell that they are comfortable with each other so I'm sure they have been together for some time. _They almost looked like a family._ That's crazy vampires don't have families. The only reason a vampire will stay with another vampire for any amount of time is for their own personal gain. There are no loyalties or bonds between vampires unless they are mated. I just don't get it.

I make my way home and go straight to my room and to my windowsill so I can think about the encounter I am going to face later tonight. I don't need to hunt since I did that the other night so my straight is up in case it turns into a fight. I made the decision that if it starts getting rowdy and I feel like it might turn into a fight then I'll run. I'll bring a little satchel with some clothes and my money and I'll run until I feel safe again. I'll leave the rest of my stuff here. Then I won't have to see the Cullen's ever again. With that in mind I decided to take a nice hot bath to cool my nerves.

As I sat in the bath I couldn't help it as my mind traveled to the Cullen boy with the reddish brown hair that I spoke with. I could help but notice how handsome he was and how his voice was calm and velvety. I came to the conclusion that I liked his voice and wouldn't mind hearing hit again. He didn't look like he was any older than I was when he was changed, possibly 17 or 18. I wonder what year he was changed and if he was mated. That thought surprised me I never cared if another vampire was mated, why should I care no? He is the enemy Bella, you don't trust him or his coven.


	4. The Meeting

I raced through the forest towards the spot I told the Cullen's to meet me at. I left a little early so I can make sure I have an exit route in case things start to take a turn for the worst, I want to be prepared for anything. I was feeling conflicted about this meet, on one hand I did not want to go through with it I just wanted to pack my things and leave, but on the other hand I was kind of curious about these vampires and their weird eyes. I was most curious about the boy with the reddish brown hair; I wanted to learn his name and his story. As I sat there thinking about that Cullen boy I wondered why I couldn't get him out of my head. Everything about him stuck with me, the way his voice affected me, the way he looked at me with those unusual golden eye, his hair. It was something about him that made me want to get to know him and him get to know me. Never in my years have I ever wanted to get to know another vampire or spend any amount of time with one, unless there was something I can gain from it. It was very strange. While I was thinking about that boy I started to pick up on the sound of the Cullen's running, all seven of them showed up. I couldn't help but fall into a defensive crouch; I don't trust this coven who knows what they have planned for me. The youngest Cullen boy that I couldn't get out of my head was the first to arrive. We had a few seconds of a stare down before the rest of the Cullen's raced into the clearing. When I saw that I was not in danger yet, I straighten out of my crouch and looked at these strange vampires.

They were about forty feet back, giving me enough space to run if I need to. I was thankful for that. I took a few minutes to size up the seven of them. I looked at the big one with the curly hair, he may be a problem, I'm sure he has strength but not as fast as me. I looked to the pretty blond next to him and I couldn't help but glare at her, I didn't like her at all. The small female was next to her, she didn't look too dangerous but I was sure she has some sort of gift; I would have to keep an eye on her. The war veteran was next to her, I was sure he was my biggest treat by the looks of his scars and how any he had, he spent a long amount of time in the south, and he no doubt knows how to fight. I quickly moved on to the boy looking him up and down.

_He really is beautiful, but what is it about him that keeps my mind on him?_

I finally moved on to the two unknown faces, the leader and his mate. The female was pretty with caramel hair and a kind face. She was an easy target; I could take her down in two seconds. I looked to the leader; he was handsome with blond hair and also a kind face. I finished sizing them up and waited for the leader to speak. I certainly wasn't going to be the first to talk. They were invading into my territory; they needed to convince me why they should be able to stay.

The doctor step up clearing his throat, I knew he was ready to begin.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." He said as he gestured to the 6 standing behind him

"This is my wife Esme and my daughter Rosalie"

I couldn't help but let out a little growl when he said he name, she in returned hissed at me. I was already starting to fall into a crouch when I felt the calm feeling start to take over my body once again. This time I welcomed it, knowing I shouldn't let my temper get the best of me.

I straightened out of my crouch and gestured for Carlisle to continue.

"And next to Rosalie is her husband Emmett." Emmett gave me a big goofy smile, it was somewhat amusing but instead of returning his smile, I gave him a glare. I am not here to make friends.

Carlisle pointed to the short female and introduced her.

"This is Alice and her husband Jasper" I nodded to the pair never taking my eyes off of Jasper; he was after all my biggest treat. I needed to keep him in my vision at all times.

Finally Carlisle came to the last member of his "family" the one I was most interested in.

"Last but not least this is Edward"

Edward and I stared at each other for a while; he had a look on his face like he was trying to solve a big problem. He was kind of glaring at me. I didn't like the way he was staring at me, it was making me feel nerves. So I decided to glare right back at him and added a little hiss. That surprised him and he straightened up his face.

I looked to Carlisle waiting for him to speak again.

"Might you tell us your name?"

Oh right it's my turn for introductions. I have forgotten my manners.

"I am Isabella, Bella for short" there that is all they are getting out of me.

"Very well than Bella it is a pleasure to meet you, I have to say it is quite unusual to meet another of our kind who keeps a permanent residents. Would you mind telling me how you keep up with you diet without exposure?" Carlisle asked me tilting his head to the side. He looks genuinely curious about how I lived among the humans.

"I don't hunt in Forks, I usually go to Port A or Seattle sometimes I go as far as Portland, the people of Forks is safe. At least they were safe. How do you maintain a permanent resident with so many in your coven without exposure?" I just had to know how they did it surly their diet is the same as mine.

"We do not hunt humans, we hunt animals. So we live in places with a heavy forest and is mostly over cased"

That was a shock; I did not expect him to say that. Is it really possible to hunt animals and keep your strength? It can't be very appetizing and how do they get past the smell? Hunting animals? That is the craziest thing I have ever heard! I couldn't help wondering if they were insane. How do they survive on only animals? I had so many questions but I really didn't want to prolong this meeting but I just had to know how they did it.

_Is it possible I could learn their way and stop hunting humans? Do I want to stop hunting humans?_

"How do you do it? How can you live off of animals and keep you strength? I don't understand. I have been a vampire for a long time and never have I heard of hunting anything but humans." I just had to know I couldn't help but question Carlisle on their methods.

"If you like you can accompany us to our home not far from here and ill share with you on how I started hunting animals"

I was curious but did I really want to put myself in danger going to their home? I had so many questions plus I wanted to spend a little more time around Edward. I looked at the Cullen's and wade my options, they haven't done anything to make me feel threaten. I am still not comfortable around them and they are a big coven. Maybe I can go but stay close to the door just in case I have to make a quick exit. With that thought I made my decision

"Okay I will follow you to your home but be warned I am lethal and I am prepared to fight if I have to, do not take my small size for granted. I spent years in the wars so I have no problem fighting out numbered. If I feel threatened at all I will not hesitate to go into attack." While I said that I looked directly into Rosalie's eyes then I looked to Jasper. I wanted them to know that I am not bluffing.

"I can assure you that no one in this coven is a threat to you" Carlisle replied and he looked genuine enough so I had no reason to doubt him.

"Alright after you"

With that Carlisle took off followed by Esme than Rosalie and Emmett, than Alice. Jasper and Edward stayed back waiting for me to start running.

_I guess they will be accompany me on this run, of course they won't leave their coven _at a _disadvantage with me in the back_

I threw a smirk their way and took off running, keeping a safe distance between me and them. I didn't know what was in store for me when I got to their home. I know this isn't a good idea, every instinct in my body was telling me to turn around and run away. But I just couldn't do it, I had to learn more about their way of life.


	5. new discoveries

**Sorry for the late update life kind of got in the way but I am back…. By the way I am looking for a beta so if you are interested PM me oh by the way I don't own twilight **

Their home was not what I expected; I don't really know what I expected. I never heard of vampires owning a home. The house was a three story white Victorian style home with big windows as walls. It was very welcoming, it was starting to get difficult keeping my guard up around this coven. They never did anything I expected them to do. They were truly different; I didn't know what to make of them or how to act around them.

The inside of the house was remarkable. It was very open and bright and nicely decorated I couldn't help but compliment them. My mother after all taught me manners. I didn't want this coven to think I was a complete savage.

"You have a beautiful home" I said to no one in particular.

"Thank you! I decorated it myself" Esme said with pride in her voice.

Everybody made their way in to the sitting area. Carlisle and Esme took the love seat while Emmett and Alice took the couch; Rosalie sat on Emmett's laps. I stayed by standing by the entrance of the sitting area, still not trusting these people. Jasper chooses to stand behind Alice and Edward stood by the window leaning against it. I looked around everybody waiting to see who would talk first; I noticed everybody was staring at Carlisle and he was staring at me. He looked like he looked like he was gathering his thoughts together, so I gave him some time to think before I started to get irritated and I know that wasn't going to be good for anybody.

"So Bella you want to know how it's possible for us to survive off of animal blood. Do you plan on trying our lifestyle? " Carlisle finally asked

I did want to try their life style I just didn't want them to know that. If I am going to do this I want to do it on my own. I don't need now want their help.

"No Carlisle I am just curious that is all. I have been around for some time and in all my years I have never heard of vampires surviving off of animals. I just want to know how you do it. How are you able to control your bloodlust around the humans?" Carlisle looked a little disappointed when I said that but I simple do not want their help. If I am going to do this then I need to do it right and make sure there are no mistakes. I need all the information I can get from the Cullen's.

"Very well, I can up with the idea of living off of animals on accident. My father was a pastor back in the early 1600. He would have witch hunts and vampire hunts claiming they are demons. I didn't believe in what he did, to me he was just killing incent people. My farther started to get to old to do the hunts so he had me start to do them. I gathered a group of men and we went to the dark alleys to hunt for vampires. we came across a very hungry vampire, he attack us never staying on any man for more than a few seconds. When he got to me he just bit me and kept going. I felt the pain and knew what was going to happen to me so I hid myself. That first year was bad I was a newborn and I was alone I tried different ways to kill myself nothing worked. I made sure I stayed away from human villages so I wouldn't be tempted to feed. It got to the point where I was starving myself, I stayed deep in the woods hoping I would die of starvation but a deer came to close and before I knew it I was feeding on it. That's how I found that we can survive off of animals and still keep our strength." Carlisle finished his story and it seemed to bring more questions than answers. I didn't understand how a newborn can have so much will power to stay away from human blood its unheard of.

"So you never tasted human blood in all your years? And you're a doctor?" I just had to ask and if I am being honest it was a bit humorist a vampire doctor that never tasted human blood. I would laugh but that would be rude so I just kept my amusement to myself.

"No I have never tasted human blood, I am actually immune to the smell it doesn't bother me anymore." Now that impressed me, never I had I heard of such a thing. I hate to admit it but Carlisle gave me hope. Maybe I really can stop feeding off of humans and live their life style.

I can do this I can feed off of animals. How hard can it be? These people have been doing it for years surely I can do it. And I will do it on my own. I wanted to leave right now and try it but one look at Carlisle and I just knew he was itching to ask me questions about my life. Questions I wasn't sure I really wanted to answer to a stranger but since he told me about his life and feeding on animals, I guess I can spare a little bit of information on myself. It's not like I have anything to hide. They already know I am from the South. There is not more to tell.

"So Bella how long have you been in Forks?"

_Well that's an easy enough question_.

"I have been in Forks for a year or 2 I believe. You know these years pass by like minutes it's hard to keep up with them."

"Yes I know exactly what you mean. So how long did you stay in the Southern Wars?"

Why did I think his questions would be easy? Carlisle wastes no time. I didn't really want to talk about the South it's not a pleasant time for me but it seem that is all Carlisle is interested in. maybe I can give him short answers than make an excise to get out of here. That's not terrible rude. We do have school in the morning and I want to try animal hunting before I go to school. I am going to have to wrap this little get together up real quick. I'll just give them the fast version of my life.

"I was in the war roughly around 80 years give or take a few years. I was born in the 19 century in Mississippi I was 18 years old when I was changed into a vampire. I guess I was a good fighter since my sire kept me after my newborn year. After a while I became second in command. We were a pretty good army and I was the best fighter but I grew tired of the fighting and killing till finally I snapped and killed everybody in my army including my sire. Then I was a nomad for a few years. And now I am here in Forks. And that is all" I gave the Cullen's a nice smile then started making my way to the door

"Well I hate to make this little get to gather short but I have things to do plus there is school in the morning. It was very nice meeting you all but I'll be making my leave. So I'll be seeing you goodbye" and just like that I was out side and running into the forest.

I wanted to get as far away from the Cullen's before I start. As I ran through the forest I thought about how I was going to catch me an animal, it couldn't be that hard since I run faster than any living thing but how do I know where the animals are? When I was far enough away from the Cullen's house I stopped in a small clearing. I wasn't sure what I was doing but I stood really still and just listened hoping I could hear and kind of animal. While I was listening I heard a small heart beat and took off after the animal not even bother to figure out what kind of animal it might be. When I caught it I realized it was a just a small little bunny. I was I really supposed to get full off of a little rodent? How do the Cullen's do it? Well if they can do it so can I. with that in thought I bit into the rabbits neck and started sucking the blood, in two gulps the rabbit was sucked dry and I had a ton of fur in my mouth.

_Ugh this is useless; I got most of the blood on my clothes instead of my mouth. Plus how do I do this without getting fur in my mouth._

I sat there trying to listen for another animal I was hoping for something a little bit bigger. When I heard another heart beat I took of once again.

A little while later I was sitting in the same clearing I started in really disappointed. I thought this would be easier. All I was able to hunt were small animals like rabbits. When I caught sight of a dear it sensed my presence and took off. This was hopeless!

I was sitting in the clearing moping of my failed hunt when I heard footsteps coming at an alarming speed. I quickly got on my feet and fell into a defensive stance. I was already ready for a fight with whoever it was plus I was not in the best mood so this person was going to get it. I don't have the patience to play nice.

I was not expecting the person that came into the clearing and for some reason a part of me was a little bit happy to see this person even though I really did not want to admit it to myself. They have been in the back of my mind for a while. My little bit of happiness was whipped away I soon as I saw his smirk when he took in my appearance and the dead little bunnies around me. I could help but glare at him

"What do you want Edward?"

**Again I am soo sorry for the really really really late post please forgive me ! ill be better. **


End file.
